s124testfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kontynuacja Io
Bohaterowie Fabuła ''- Dosyć! - wykrzyknęła Hanna. - Albo się do nas przyłączycie, albo zginiecie! - Nigdy! - wykrzyknęła DS. - Świetnie. - powiedziała Hanna. - Zastrzelić ich. Steffy i Baljeet spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni. Takiego obrotu sprawy się nie spodziewali. Roboty ustawiły się wokoło Ferba i DS. Skierowały pistolety w ich stronę. - A kuku! - usłyszały jakiś głos. Odwróciły się zaskoczone. Fineasz, który odwrócił ich uwagę, zaczął strzelać do robotów. Wtedy DS, wykorzystując ich nieuwagę, podniosła ręce do góry i naprężyła łańcuch którym była skuta. Izabela idealnie wymierzyła prosto w kajdanki, tym samym uwalniając DS. Ta zaczęła własnoręcznie walczyć z maszynami. Ferb zrobił podobnie. Zaatakował jednego z robotów i kawałkiem metalu przeciął łańcuchy. - Chodźcie tędy, jest ich coraz więcej! - krzyknął Buford. Tymczasem Baljeet i Stephanie zdążyli uciec, wykorzystując powstałe zamieszanie.'' ★★★ Kosmos jest wspaniały. To może być niesamowite miejsce. Jeśli tylko znajdziesz się w dobrym punkcie, możesz z niego obserwować jakąś gromadę gwiazd albo kolorową mgławicę widoczną z oddali. To może być niesamowite doświadczenie. Ale najczęściej przemieszczając się w tej przestrzeni, jedyne co widzisz to ciemność. Strasznie trudno poruszać się w kosmosie. Najlepiej mieć jakiś punkt odniesienia. Kiedy podróżujesz w Układzie Słonecznym, najlepszym punktem odniesienia jest Słońce. Spoglądając na tę najjaśniejszą gwiazdę w tej części galaktyki możesz łatwo określić swoje położenie i odległość do najbliższej planety. Gorzej jak znajdziesz się w całkowicie nieznanym miejscu. Steffy opierała się znudzona w fotelu. Wyglądała przez okno. Ciemność. Ogromna przestrzeń. Dawała tyle niezbadanych możliwości. Straciłam tak wiele rzeczy, zapomniałam tak wiele marzeń, tak bardzo żałowałam, że nie nauczyłam się jak się kocha. Gotowa by odejść, zostałam sama. A potem bez zastanowienia, wiem że coś mi się wymknęło. Później w samotności przemierzyłam tyle miejsc. Taka była prawda: tak pusta i tak okrutna. Odważyłam się lecieć i leciałam, leciałam. A teraz pragnę odnaleźć wszystko o czym marzyłam. - I co teraz? - spytał Baljeet. Rozkaz Hanny zszokował ich oboje. Tak, chcieli władzy. Tak, chcieli pieniędzy. Tak, chcieli sławy. Tak, chcieli bogactwa. Oboje mieli ogromne ambijce. Oboje dążyli do spełnienia marzeń. "Po trupach" - jak mawiała Steffy. Dopiero teraz przekonała się co to znaczy. Nigdy nie wiązała się emocjonalnie w przyjaźnie z RO. Nigdy nie żywiła do nikogo z nich jakiś ogromnych uczuć. No... Może do Ferba coś tam czuła. Zawsze uważała, że aby spełnić swoje marzenia będzie musiała się od nich wyrwać, że będą jej tylko przeszkadzać. Ale nie była jeszcze psychicznie naszykowana na ich śmierć. A przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Baljeet gorzej to przeżył. To byli jego najbliźsi, spędził z nimi całe dzieciństwo, walcząc przeciw Dundersztycowi. A teraz... Tak po prostu miał się zgodzić na ich śmierć? Kiedy tylko Hanna wydała rozkaz, miał ochotę ją powstrzymać. Ale wyszłoby, że okazał się podwójnym zdrajcą. Na szczęście na pomoc Ferbowi i DS wyruszyli pozostali członkowie wyprawy. Wtedy Baljeet pod wpływem impulsu, złapał Steph za rękę i razem z nią ruszył do statku, odcinając tym samym Hannie drogę ucieczki z Io i możliwość skontaktowania się z kimkolwiek. Steph westchnęła. - Wrócimy do pasu Kulipera, porozmawiamy z tamtejszym dowódcą. - Ale jak wytłumaczymy brak Hanny? Steffy, uciekliśmy zostawiając ją na pastwę losu! - I co z tego! - powiedziała wstając. - To tyranka, Baljeet! Ona przy najbliższej okazji wystawiłaby nas bez mrugnięcia okiem! Rany, nie pojmujesz! Nic złego nie zrobiliśmy! Nadal możemy brać udział w podbojach galaktyki! - Ale... Jeśli Ziemia... Jeśli oni... Coś im się stanie... - Nie tylko na Ziemi istnieje życie! Czy ty nie rozumiesz powagi sytuacji?! - To zdanie jest poprawne gramatycznie? - Nie pouczaj mnie! - powiedziała łapiąc go za ramiona i stojąc nad nim wysyczała: - Zdecyduj się, po której stoisz stronie. Przybywam z morza, przybywam z daleka, przybywam by zamienić smutek miłości '' w pocałunek. Przybywam by szukać słońca. Niesie mnie wiatr... Zamienię rozczarowanie na uczucie. ''Straciłam tak wiele rzeczy, zapomniałam tak wiele marzeń, tak bardzo żałowałam, że nie nauczyłam się jak się kocha. Odważyłam się lecieć i leciałam, leciałam. A teraz pragnę odnaleźć wszystko o czym marzyłam. Przybywam z morza, przybywam z daleka, przybywam by zamienić smutek miłości w pocałunek. Przybywam by szukać słońca. Niesie mnie wiatr... Zamienię rozczarowanie na uczucie. ★★★ Fineasz zamknął jedno oko, po czym wystrzelił pestką z procy prosto we wronę. Spudłował. Znowu. Izabela zaśmiała się. Siedzieli razem na drzewie wiśni zajadając się tymi owocami. Pestek używali do odganiania ptaków. Dziewczynie wychodziło to bez problemu, rudowłosy zaś miał z tym niemałe trudności. Minęło pół roku odkąd wrócili z kosmosu. Od tej pory wszyscy byli zapracowani. Szykowali się do wielkiej kosmicznej wojny. Członkowie Ruchu Oporu nie mieli chwili na odpoczynek. Fretka, w trosce o swoich braci, wysłała ich na wieś do dziadków. Izabeli kazała jechać z nimi, pod pretekstem "miej ich na oku". Tak naprawdę chciała by jej zastępczyni także odpoczęła. Kiedy spędzali tutaj razem czas, bardzo zbliżyli się do siebie. A przynajmniej Fineasz i Izabela. Z Ferbem brunetka nadal lubiła się kłócić. - Źle to robisz. - powiedziała, wciąż z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Musisz mieć oboje oczu otwarte. Inaczej zezujesz. - O, więc to jest twój sekret dobrego cela. - rudowłosy uniósł brew. Spróbował strzelić jeszcze raz. Nie było idealnie ale lepiej niż poprzednio. Niebo było zachmurzone, cały dzień zbierało się na deszcz. Właśnie teraz postanowiło na nich runąć jak z cebra. Fineasz zeskoczył z drzewa, po czym złapał Izabelę, która wskoczyła prosto w jego ramiona. Oboje z uśmiechem ukryli się w ziemiance, która służyła dziadkom Flynn za piwnicę. Rudy złapał pierwsze lepsze jabłko i zaczął je podgryzać mówiąc przy tym: - Wyglądasz jak przemoczona kura. - A ty wcale nie lepiej. - powiedziała Izabela, podchodząc do niego i starając się wytrącić mu jabłko z ręki. Chłopak w ostatniej chwili je podniósł śmiejąc się przy tym. - Jestem wyższy. Izabela uniosła brew i rzuciła się na niego. Upadli razem na snop siana. Zaśmiali się, a potem spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Deszcz bębnił o okna, szalała burza, a ich usta złączyły się w pierwszym pocałunku. Cóż wam powiedzieć mam Gdy stoję znów na dróg rozstajach I tych widzę wśród was Co każdy krok mój pamiętają Że z dróg wybrałem tę Utkaną z róż, powiedzieć mogą Lecz ja szedłem od lat Mą własną drogą I tak bywało, iż Myślałem, że nie tędy droga Że pas lepiej mówić, niż Kark skręcić na wysokich progach I choć jak zbity pies, chciałem nie raz Podkulić ogon Wciąż gnał mnie, gnał mnie mój bies Mą własną drogą Kręcił się świat, ja razem z nim I rad, nie rad, dobry byłem w tym Traciłem grunt, myliłem krok By znów bez tchu pędzić przez mrok By złapać kurs i znowu móc Iść własną drogą W krąg moc słyszałem rad By z boku stać i sztorm przeczekać Lub by pochwycić wiatr Do przodu gnać i nie zwlekać To znów radzono mi Bym oddał cześć nie swoim bogom Lecz ja wolałem iść Mą własną drogą I tak będę szedł, choć drogi szmat Choć z każdym dniem wciąż przybywa lat Dopóki sił wystarcza by Z tej drogi pył przemieniać w sny A żeby śnić, ja muszę iść Mą własną drogą ★★★ DS i Fretka przeglądały statystki. Miały dostęp do danych o broni i żołnierzy z całej Ziemi. Jednak nie interesował ich stopień wyszkolenia ludzi ani skuteczność dział. Ważne były liczby. - Nie mam pojęcia jak zamierzamy wygrać z armią z kosmosu mając do dyspozycji coś takiego. ★★★ ''- Hej Bracie, istnieje bezkresna droga do ponownego odkrywania. - Hej Siostro, wiedz, że przyjaźń jest silna, lecz rodzina silniejsza. Och, jeśli niebo zacznie spadać, nie ma na świecie nic, czego bym dla ciebie nie zrobił. - Hej Bracie, czy nadal wierzysz w siebie? - Hej Siostro, zastanawiam się, czy wciąż wierzysz w miłość? Och, jeśli niebo zacznie spadać w dół, nie ma na świecie nic, czego bym dla ciebie nie zrobił. Co jeśli będę daleko od domu? - O Bracie, usłyszę Twe wołanie. Co jeśli wszystko stracę? - O Siostro, pomogę Ci . Och, jeśli niebo zacznie spadać w dół, nie ma na świecie nic, czego bym dla ciebie nie zrobił. - Hej Bracie, istnieje bezkresna droga do ponownego odkrywania. - Hej Siostro, zastanawiam się, czy wciąż wierzysz w miłość? Och, jeśli niebo zacznie spadać w dół, nie ma na świecie nic, czego bym dla ciebie nie zrobił. Co jeśli będę daleko od domu? - O Bracie, usłyszę Twe wołanie. Co jeśli wszystko stracę? - O Siostro, pomogę Ci . Och, jeśli niebo zacznie spadać w dół, nie ma na świecie nic, czego bym dla ciebie nie zrobił.'' ★★★ Pamiętasz to miejsce w piwnicy u dziadka? Kiedy przychodziła jesień, zrzucali tam węgiel i jabłka i tam całowaliśmy się pierwszy raz. Brałem wtedy Twoje ręce i kładłem je sobie na twarz. A skronie pulsowały gęściej, gdy dłonie masowały lędźwie. No a na górze szalała burza i wiatr z miejsca na miejsce przeganiał piach. Kałuże wypiły podwórze do cna, a buda ganiała psa. No gdzie było nam tak bezpiecznie jak tam? A kiedy przychodziła zima i w mig w czarno-biały zmieniał się świat, lizaliśmy paprocie na szybach a mróz trzaskał jak bat. No a jeśli wychylaliśmy nosa no to tylko na moment nad staw a co by rybom podać tlen no ale póki jeszcze był dzień wracaliśmy pod dach. Bo gdzie było nam tak bezpiecznie jak tam? A na wiosnę i letnie dni radosne, biegliśmy co świt na sad i tam zwykle chichraliśmy się w głos. Kiedy rosa łaskotała nas po stopach podsadzałem Cię wtedy na wiśnie, no i stamtąd strzelaliśmy do wron. A pestki to była nasza broń, a pestki to była nasza broń, tak pestki to była nasza broń, a dom to schron był nasz. No bo gdzie było nam tak bezpiecznie jak tam? A teraz, teraz to jest wojna i dzień za dniem coraz bardziej kończy się świat. Kolejna armia bogobojna, nie wiedzieć czemu upatrzyła sobie nas. Strzelają do nas jak do wron, tyle, że z ostrej broni ze wszystkich stron. Kwiaty we włosach potargał wiatr, jak smród po gaciach lata za nami strach. No a my, a my to się nie znamy już prawie, czasem napiszesz coś zza oceanu, jakieś myśli ledwie poukładane wrzucisz mi do skrzynki ze spamem. Ale któregoś pięknego dnia zaraz przed tym jak wszystko trafi szlag ja sięgnę do pamięci dna no i stamtąd wyciągnę ten ślad. Bo gdzie było nam tak bezpiecznie jak tam? No bo gdzie było nam tak bezpiecznie jak tam? ★★★ - Ja pierdolę. - wyszeptała Stephanie na widok Ferba. - Tylko nie on. Dziewczyna odeszła od okna. Starała się zwalczyć swoje uczucie do zielonowłosego. Ale im bardziej z tym walczyła, tym silniejsze ono wracało. Wybrali całkiem odmienne drogi, stali się wrogami. Oddaliła się od niego najbardziej jak potrafiła. Ale on ciągle wraca do niej jak bumerang, jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła przyciągała ich do siebie. Co on do cholery jasnej robi na Diretio?! - Twoje okrutne wyrachowanie - zaśpiewała. - Twoja krew jest jak lód Jedno spojrzenie mogłoby zabić Mój ból - twój dreszcz - chwyciła za swój sztylet wychodząc z pokoju. Ruszyła korytarzem, by wyjść na przeciw buntownikom. - Chcę cię kochać, lecz lepiej nie będę dotykać Chcę cie przytulić, lecz zdrowy rozsądek mi zabrania Chcę cię całować, lecz za bardzo tego pragnę Chcę cię smakować, lecz twoje usta są jadowitą trucizną Jesteś trucizną płynącą w moich żyłach Jesteś trucizną, nie chcę cię uwolnić Niechciane wspomnienia wracały, tak jakby nigdy nie próbowała wymazać ich z pamięci. Dlaczego on musiał się tu pojawić? Ostatnio pomogła mu, ostrzegła, że jest wśród nich zdrajca. Czy teraz będzie mogła z zimną krwią stawić mu czoła? - Twoje usta - tak gorące Twoja sieć - jestem złapana Twoja skóra - tak mokra Czarna koronka w pocie Wyszła na główny plac. Bitwa trwała w najlepsze. Tak, stał tam. Zobaczył ją, tak jak ona ujrzała jego. Ruszył w jej stronę. - Słyszę jak wołasz, odgłosem igieł i szpil Chcę cię zranić tylko po to, by usłyszeć, jak krzyczysz moje imię Nie chcę cię dotykać, lecz jesteś pod moją skórą Chcę cię pocałować, lecz twoje usta są jadowitą trucizną Jesteś trucizną płynącą w moich żyłach Jesteś trucizną, nie chcę cię uwolnić Dziewczyna zawróciła. Weszła z powrotem do budynku. Wiedziała, że za nią pójdzie. Teraz, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, za żadne skarby się nie wycofa. - Płynącą w moich żyłach Trucizną spalającą się głęboko w moich żyłach Jedno spojrzenie mogłoby zabić Mój ból to dla ciebie tylko dreszcz Obejrzała się za siebie. Niszczył wszelkie roboty na swoje drodze. Z jego oczów bił żar wściekłości. Jednak Steph wciąż miała nadzieję, że to tęsknota. - Chcę cię kochać, lecz lepiej nie będę dotykać Chcę cie przytulić, lecz zdrowy rozsądek mi zabrania Chcę cię całować, lecz za bardzo tego pragnę Chcę cię smakować, lecz twoje usta są jadowitą trucizną Jesteś trucizną płynącą w moich żyłach Jesteś trucizną, nie chcę cię uwolnić Weszła do najbliższej komnaty. Stanęła pod ścianą cierpliwie na niego czekając. Wkrótce się pojawił. Stanął na przeciw niej, zamykając za sobą drzwi. ★★★ Jak możesz patrzeć w moje oczy jak w otwarte drzwi, Które wiodą Cię do środka mego wnętrza Gdzie stałam się tak bezwładna bez duszy. Mój duch śpi gdzieś tam w zimnie, Dopóki nie znajdziesz go tam i nie przyprowadzisz z powrotem do domu Zbudź mnie Przebudź mnie od środka Nie mogę się obudzić Przebudź mnie od środka Ocal mnie Wypowiedz moje imię i uratuj przed ciemnością Zbudź mnie Spraw, by krew krążyła w mych żyłach Nie mogę się obudzić Zanim upadnę Ocal mnie Ocal mnie przed nicością, którą się stałam Teraz, gdy wiem bez czego jestem Nie możesz mnie tak po prostu zostawić Oddychaj we mnie i uczyń prawdziwą Przywróć mnie do życia Zbudź mnie Przebudź mnie od środka Nie mogę się obudzić Przebudź mnie od środka Ocal mnie Wypowiedz moje imię i uratuj przed ciemnością Zbudź mnie Spraw, by krew krążyła Nie mogę się obudzić Zanim upadnę Ocal mnie Ocal mnie przed nicością, którą się stałam Przywróć mnie do życia Żyłam kłamstwem, we wnętrzu nie ma nic Przywróć mnie do życia Zmarznięta w środku bez Twojego dotyku, bez Twojej miłości Kochanie, tylko Ty jesteś życiem pośród śmierci Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przez cały ten czas nie potrafiłam ujrzeć Byłam w mroku, ale przecież Ty byłeś tuż przede mną Wydaje się, że spałam tysiąc lat Muszę wreszcie otworzyć oczy na wszystko Pozbawiona myśli, pozbawiona głosu, pozbawiona duszy Nie pozwól mi tu umrzeć, tam musi być coś więcej Przywróć mnie do życia Zbudź mnie Przebudź mnie od środka Nie mogę się obudzić Przebudź mnie od środka Ocal mnie Wypowiedz moje imię i ocal mnie przed ciemnością Zbudź mnie Spraw, by krew krążyła Nie mogę się obudzić Zanim upadnę Ocal mnie Ocal mnie przed nicością, którą się stałam Przywróć mnie do życia Żyłam kłamstwem, we wnętrzu nie mam nic Przywróć mnie do życia ★★★ - To był deszczowy dzień, - zanuciła Steph. - snułam się niczym cień. Potem szalona noc, niezwykła moc. Głowa pełna marzeń, cudownych wrażeń, Tylko ja i ty. - Mieliśmy w podróż wybrać się, - zaśpiewał Ferb. - nie wiesz jak bardzo kochałem cię. Dom zostawić, z tobą się zabawić. Fantazją mą byłaś, Lecz się zmieniłaś. Już nie ja i ty. - Czasem mam wrażenie, że to tylko serial. - zaśpiewali jednocześnie. - Po tobie został mi smutek i żal. Myślałem/Myślałam , że cię znam. Jak można tak pomylić się? Już nie wyszepczę "kocham". Nagle drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się z hukiem. Do środka weszła zielonoskóra kosmitka. Widząc muzyczną atmosferę postanowiła wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. - Ferb, zakończ ten romans! Tutaj bitwa trwa! - zaśpiewała szybko. - Życie to nie fikcja! Ogarnij się, kurwa! Ona chce zniszczyć nasz świat, a ty sobie z nią śpiewasz! Mówisz, że to ja mam nie po kolei? Spójrz lepiej na swą twarz! Ruszaj do walki natychmiast! Czekają na ciebie! Gdy wszystko skończy się, będziemy już w niebie. - Ferb kiwną głową. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie swojej byłej miłości, po czym opuścił pokój. - Dalej, Steph - tylko ty i ja. Blondynka spojrzała na Loren z przymrożonymi oczami. - Niechaj lepsza wygra! - odparła. Piosenki *Natalia Oreiro - Vengo del mar - "Przybywam z morza" - piosenka odzwierciedlająca uczucia Steph, na początku opowiadania *Michał Bajor - Moja Droga - piosenka odzwierciedlająca uczucie Fineasza, podczas jego pobytu w piwnicy z Izabelą *Avicii - Hey Brother ft Dan Tyminski - "Hej Bracie, hej siostro" - piosenka śpiewana przez Loren i Jeremiego *Happysad - W piwnicy u dziadka - piosenka opisująca uczucia Fineasza i Izabeli podczas wojny *Groove Coverage - Poison - "Trucizna" śpiewana przez Steph na widok Ferba * Evanescence - Bring me to life - "Przywróć mnie do życia" - piosenka odzwierciedlająca stan duszy DS po zabiciu Hanny *Tylko ty i ja - piosenka śpiewana przez Stephanie, Ferba i Loren, podczas bitwy o Diretio.